


just us

by transharry (fortyfiveangrycats)



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Rest In Piss @ everyone in sdr2 as if there isnt enough death in, This fucking series, Zombie Apocalypse, but now its ??????, interpret this how you wish???, souda and gundam both had previous feelings for sonia, there are only death mentions but no one actually dies in this, theres background komahina mentions, they could be datin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7525060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortyfiveangrycats/pseuds/transharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How’re ya doin’?” Souda asks. His voice is strained— they’ve never really been on the same page, and everyone is stricken with pain, hunger, and the need to get to a safehouse. </p><p>	“I’m managing,” Tanaka responds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sonyanevermind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonyanevermind/gifts).



> i was planning on making this like 30 times more sad so be thankful

There’s a tinkering of some sort of metal next to Tanaka, and he watches as Souda finds a seat next to him. The seat isn’t much, an old log that’s mostly dead like the group they’ve traveled in, but Tanaka has a mere moment to rest. 

“How’re ya doin’?” Souda asks. His voice is strained— they’ve never really been on the same page, and everyone is stricken with pain, hunger, and the need to get to a safehouse. 

“I’m managing,” Tanaka responds. He doesn’t make eye contact with Souda. He never does. 

There’s an incredibly long silence— everything they could’ve said before, they’re saying right now, in this moment of peace before what Tanaka knows might be their last moment together. 

“‘M sorry ‘bout your hamsters,” Souda says under his breath.

There it is again, that twisted feeling in his gut, like he’s going to throw up. They’re not just hamsters, he wants to hiss back, but he knows that Souda’s just trying his best to apologize.

“I appreciate your apology,” Tanaka sighs, leaning back a bit. He turns to face Souda for once, but chokes up when he notices tears welling up in the shorter boy’s eyes.

He’s not sure why, but Tanaka begins to say his name. Call out to him. 

“Kazui—“ 

Souda lets out a bit of a sob. 

“I… I’m— I’m… fuckin’… I’m fuckin’ sorry, Tanaka,” he sputters, “for all this shit, oh God…” his voice trails off, and he looks up at Tanaka. Brown eyes, no longer the pink colored contacts that they were years before, and Tanaka swallows.

The next sentence is softer.

“A-And Sonia, man… I still can’t fuckin’ believe…” Souda pauses, “I still can’t fuckin’ believe she’s gone.”

Tanaka can feel his pulse quicken, his shoulders shaking, and nothing but the barely-there personality of a saddened Kazuichi Souda sitting next to him can hear him cry for the first time in years.

Souda nods, his eyes red from the tears, and he swings an arm around Tanaka’s shoulder to support them both. 

“Well, I guess… I guess it doesn’t really matter now,” Souda spits out, coughing a bit at the end. He rolls up his pantleg, and Tanaka puts his palm to his lips as he can see the purple and red bite mark on Souda’s ankle. Souda’s sobs grow a bit louder, finally challenging his own, and Tanaka declares that no, he’ll probably never get out of this hell, but he’ll at least try to help out the one person he wouldn’t ever have considered to help before the events of last night. 

He takes his scarf off— now that there’s no one left to hold it in with, no one left to keep warm with it— and hands it to Souda. He draws his knife from his pocket. Souda’s eyes widen at first, but he nods. He understands.

“This is going to hurt,” Tanaka chokes on his words. He lets the tatters of his scarf mend Souda’s wounds. He thinks that they’ll be okay acquaintances. Perhaps they can bond over the loss of the only person they truly cared for, perhaps they can care for each other. 

“Oh, Dark Lady Sonia, I hadn’t thought it would end like this,” he says to himself. He doesn’t know why. He doesn’t know a lot of things anymore. In the distance, he can see Hinata and Komaeda talking to each other. They’re probably mourning for their own losses, and he can hear Owari cursing at something in the sky. Her shoulders shake, much like Tanaka’s own, and remembers Nidai pushing her back towards the truck as he ran out into the hoard of zombies that’d surrounded them last night. 

Tanaka counts how many of them are left. Himself. Hinata and Komaeda. Souda. Owari. Pekoyama. Ibuki. It’s just the seven of them. He curses under his breath an looks at Souda. He’s asleep, perhaps trying to avoid thinking about the the loss of a foot, and Tanaka rests a bloodied, bandaged hand on his shoulder. 

He hates to agree with Komaeda, but recent events have made it quite necessary. They’ve got to have hope if they’re going to get out of here, and Tanaka thinks that the unlikely companionship of Souda will ease the pain just a bit.

**Author's Note:**

> i almost ended it at the part where souda shows gundam his zombie scratch lmao????


End file.
